1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vibration isolating mounting systems and more particularly, to a vibration isolating mounting system for a rack and pinion steering gear. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a vibration isolating mounting system for rack and pinion steering gear which provides increased clearance between the front axle assembly of a four-wheel drive vehicle and the steering gear mounting system.
2. Discussion
It is essential in automotive designs that vehicle components which produce vibration and noise be effectively isolated from the passenger compartment and vehicle steering system. Steering gear assemblies are commonly subject to vibrations emanating from road conditions wherein shocks and vibrations emanating from the steerable road wheels of the vehicle are transmitted to the steering gear assembly through the steering linkage.
Various mounting systems for steering gear assemblies have been developed to inhibit the transmission of vibration into the vehicle steering gear assembly. These systems, however, tend to be cumbersome to assemble due to their typical use of numerous washers and retaining nuts. These systems also typically require substantial room for the installation and servicing of the steering gear assembly. This latter drawback is of particular significance when the component "packaging" space of a vehicle is limited, as is typically the case with a four-wheel drive vehicles where the vehicle front axle consumes a large portion of this packaging space.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a mounting system for a vehicle steering gear assembly having a reduced the number of components which permits the steering gear assembly to be easily installed and serviced and which consumes less packaging space.